rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Generations
Method: # Using source mode copy all of this page to notepad or notepad++ # Search and replace Generations with the exact events name on RR3 (including capitalization) # If there is only one car search for BMW 3.0 CSL and replace with the exact name on RR3, for more than once car search for BMW 3.0 CSL and manually add each car # Update all entries with ## next to them (search for ## and replace each one in turn) # Create the Generations RR3 page # Copy all the data from stub (inclusive) down, from notepad or notepad++ to the new page, using source mode # Preview, remove any comments, update as required before publishing Generations is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the BMW 3.0 CSL after version 4.2.0 was updated. Generations starts 4-April. The BMW 3.0 CSL has been added to Retro RWD Tour series in the Pro category. The BMW 3.0 CSL Hommage R has been added to German Grand Tour series in the Master category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Generations special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 01 (Birth of a Legend) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Birth of a Legend) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the BMW 3.0 CSL for Goal 1, 2 and 4 and the BMW 3.0 CSL Hommage R for Goal 3. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 01. Stage 02 (The Tables Turned) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (The Tables TUrned) are rewarded with R$??, 5 and the BMW 3.0 CSL. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the BMW 3.0 CSL and the BMW 3.0 CSL Hommage R on Mazda Raceway Laguna Secaand ?. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 02. Stage 03 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes